Mind Scenes
by Die
Summary: Shonen Ai. Mamoru ponders Motoki's actions. Heh. I'm great at summaries, ne? -hangs head in shame-


-blink-  
o_O;  
  
-bangs head against wall-  
  
Characters not mine. Character plucked out of GW. Shonen-ai. I dunno what  
to rate it. ~_~; It's harmless. Really.  
  
Hmm. Motoki's so much fun to play with.  
-grab-  
  
-walks away-  
  
  
  
  
.oO*@*Oo.  
  
*Mamoru pov*  
  
Saa Motoki. You must think of me as an idiot not to see right   
through you. I know. I knew a long time ago and I still do. But as I sit   
here while you smile at another customer out of sheer bliss I can't help  
but wonder. Who is it that gives you so much joy all of a sudden? Most   
of the guys that come here don't even acknowledge your existence, much  
less openly invite you to leer at them. Demo. One of them has caught your  
eye, and heart, and I want to know who it is. So why won't you talk to me?  
  
*  
  
Motoki chatters around to customers idly, ignoring ocean blue eyes  
that track his every move around the arcade. Mamoru shifts in his chair  
as a young girl catches a stare that wasn't meant for her and hides behind  
his paper. Softly cursing when he notices her crestfallen face. A hand  
slaps him on the back.  
  
"You know Mamoru-kun, I thought you would have stopped doing that  
after you got a girlfriend."   
  
He turns to mock-glare at Motoki, knowing he'll turn to find a   
joking grin, but something has caught his friend's eye instead. His eyebrow  
quirks in silent question as a boy with dark brown hair and sharp prussian  
blue eyes walks in and to the back room. Stopping only to grab an apron off  
of a hook next to the door. A thought dawns on Mamoru as he watches Motoki's  
eyes follow the boy in almost a trance-like state. -So, he's the one.- He   
thinks. He hears a faint sigh as Motoki steps away to help another customer.  
Smile and mood now broken.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru strays to a booth in the corner to wait out the customers. Planning  
to corner his best friend to talk about it.  
  
***  
  
-No wonder there's so many people here. What with Motoki and the new  
guy, girls probably flock from miles to get a chance to just look at them.-  
  
'not that you can blame them' An errent voice interrupted his thought.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'oh admit it. you're jealous.'  
  
'Didn't I get rid of you a long time ago? And I'm not jealous. I have  
nothing to be jealous of.'  
  
'my. aren't we the defensive one. but let me guess. you're sitting here out  
of the kindness of your heart? isn't that your -girlfiend's- department?'  
  
Mamoru's hands had fisted themselves while he argued with himself,  
his knuckles turning white as a scowl made itself across his face.  
  
'Why are you even here. Go away.'  
  
'you're afraid that he'll take your only friend in the world away from you.'  
  
His eyes widened in surprise at that last thought. It made sense  
didn't it? Am I really afraid of that? He wondered. It was beginning to   
get dark outside as he continued to concentrate on his thoughts. Mamoru   
turned his head to rest on his clasped hands. Idly gazing toward the   
counter; shifting his stare to the back room when he heard an unfamiliar  
voice, laughing along with Motoki's.  
  
'He's never laughed like that with me...' He shook his head. That's beside  
the point baka.  
________________________________  
  
Motoki walked out giggling as he dried his hands on a cloth. The boy  
from before, following him with a small smile as he hung up the apron.  
  
"Actually," Motoki spoke up. "It's better this way. With being so far   
apart, neither of us can hurt each other anymore. It couldn't have worked  
out better had I planned it myself."  
  
"Don't your friends know?" The boy turned off the main lighting,  
leaving most of Crown Parlor in the dark while Motoki went to lock the door.  
He came to rest on one of the bar stools. Motoki turned back with a sad  
smile.   
  
"I think Mamoru might know. Ano, I'm not going to ask him. And I  
wouldn't feel right to actually tell anyone. It's not easy to talk about  
when you don't know how they'll react."  
  
"Hai." The boy nodded. "I understand." He smiled and patted the stool  
next to him. Motoki came around to sit, and decided against it in favor of  
  
wrapping his arms around the dark haired beauty and resting his head on  
his shoulder.  
  
'I -really- shouldn't be watching this.' Mamoru thought guiltily. He'd  
always suspected about Motoki being... -that way-, his mind supplied, and  
after the whole Reika ordeal he'd thought twice. That is... until she  
went to Africa. But now... he was actually shocked and suddenly very   
uncomfortable. Even though he didn't stop staring as Motoki twisted the   
figure in his arms around to softly kiss him.   
  
'..!..'I... I have to get out of here. He wouldn't notice right? Not if I   
went out the back door.' Mamoru's mind panicked. But how not to be noticed?  
Mamoru was trapped. He shrunk back into the seat, praying he wouldn't be   
seen. Motoki would be so pissed if he knew. Right? And Mamoru needed that  
trust, needed that friendship dearly.  
  
They slowly pulled apart and gazed at each other.  
  
"Ne, Heero-chan." He whispered as his finger traced the boy's face.  
He pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Naze?" Heero asked quietly. Confused.  
  
Motoki smiled and pulled back enough to look into Heero's eyes.  
"For helping me through all this." He gestured for the arcade. "And," he  
added, slightly shy, " for being there when I needed you." He peered   
through his bangs to watch for Heero's reaction, and to wait for a reply  
if any. Heero wasn't known for his conversational skills, even though that  
mouth was talented with other points of interest. But he was an intent and   
loving listener, and that's what Motoki needed most.  
Heero blinked. Stunned for a moment. He never expected a thank you.  
Gently he picked up Motoki's hand and held it to his chest. Trying to find  
words that would make sense and not make him seem foolish.  
He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "You make  
me smile Motoki," he replied seriously. "I should be the one thanking you."  
  
Motoki stared for a moment. Seeming to take this into consideration before  
nodding and tugging on his hand to go. He folded Heero's hand in his own   
and pulled him out the door, mindful to lock up, to head home. Their home.  
  
Mamoru let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Slowly, as  
to gain control over his shaking, he stood up to take leave. Making his way  
to the back door and outside he started his walk home. Two thoughts   
occupying his mind, only to leave him cold and silent once again. He   
clutched his blazer closer to himself, suddenly cold.  
  
-Is that what it could have been like?-  
  
-Fiore...?-  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Muawhahaha.... XD  
I felt like elaborating, but it's 1 am and I didn't eat dinner yet. -shrugs-   
  
-blink-  
  
-fidget-  
  
@-------  
Hugz to the people who reviewed my last fic. (Diminished)  
^_^ Hehe. I didn't expect any warm words. It means a lot to me.   
You just have no idea.  
  



End file.
